This invention relates to an apparatus for terminating conductors in electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a device which facilitates and enhances the simultaneous trimming and insertion of insulated conductors in the individual contacts of multiple contact electrical connectors.
With the advent of miniaturized electronics and electrical components, connectors used in the electrical, communication and data handling industries have been reduced in size, making it more difficult to connect the individual conductors with the appropriate electrical terminal of the connector. Accordingly, a wide variety of tools and mechanical devices have been developed in recent years directed at simplifying and expediting the assembly or mounting of conductors in these small electrical connectors. The tools illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,571, 3,845,535, 3,952,392, 3,965,558 and 3,972,101 are typical examples of the kinds of apparatus developed to meet this need. Generally, these tools provide some mechanism whereby the insulation covered conductor is forced into the conventional insulation piercing terminals of the connector contact.
Prior art termination tools of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,392 generally include a frame or support structure having means for holding the connector in conductor receiving position and a pair of oppositely disposed, rotatable arms, each of which includes an insertion tool for engaging and pressing a plurality of insulated conductors into the connector contacts. Such prior art devices are capable, therefore, of simultaneously terminating all of the conductors to be assembled with a given connector by virtue of a very simple sequence of operations.
While these prior art termination tools have met with some success, there are disadvantages associated with their manufacture and use which have limited their acceptance. For example, since the insertion tool, itself, moves through an arc in effecting the termination of the conductors it is not possible to achieve precise uniformity of termination force across the entire row of contacts in the connector. Moreover, in a given line of connectors the dimension between the oppositely facing rows of contacts will be less in the female connector than in the corresponding male connector. Thus, the desired parallel relationship of the insertion tools as the rotatable arms reach the terminating position cannot be achieved for both female and male connectors. To overcome this disadvantage it has been suggested to provide an apparatus wherein the pivot of one of the rotatable arms is movable to accommodate connectors of different widths. This procedure is, however, time consuming and may not be entirely accurate.
A further disadvantage associated with prior art devices is that the means used, if any, to align the conductors with the individual contacts prior to effecting their termination is generally constructed as an integral component. These "comb elements" are not only expensive to manufacture, requiring milling and other machine tool operations, but also difficult to maintain in the field, since individual comb teeth are not replaceable and the shear edge typically disposed in these elements is difficult, if not impossible, to resharped.